Little Hints
by Kittiecait
Summary: It's hard to confess your love to someone, but it's seemingly impossible to do so, if the person you are confessing to, is as dense as brick.


**AN:**

 **The story is set after the war, but as you will notice, I changed one or two things like not having killed the one or nother person. Also the Sasuke and Naruto might be slightly OCC, sorry for that.**

 **Beta-read by MyNotPerfectLife, thank you so much again**

 **Summary:** **It's hard to confess your love to someone, but it's seemingly impossible to do so if the person you are confessing to is about as dense as a brick.**

 **Little Hints**

The stars were sparkling in the warm summer night and hardly any clouds could be seen. The village hidden in the leaves lay beneath, silent and dark. Hardly any members, be it ninjas, citizens or even mere visitors were no longer roaming the streets of Konoha, instead, they could be found drinking with friends, having meals with families or simply enjoying the company of lovers in the late evening.

Now, while most of them were fortunate enough to be able to spend their time with loved ones, not all could claim to be part of them. These usually spent their evenings in bars, clubs, brothels or stayed at home to relax and let the day come to an end.

But two young ninjas didn't have, need nor want that kind of entertainment. They sat together on an old roof, as they did so often, usually talking about the daily events, their general life or sometimes just quietly enjoying the peace that ruled the night. At the moment the smaller, but older boy, Naruto was blathering on about how unfair it was that Ichiraku's Ramen place had recently raised the price for his beloved noodles, while Sasuke, the pale raven could only bring in a word edgeways, trying to explain, that it wasn't completely unreasonable to do so, since taxes were getting more and more expensive these days, but there was no way Konoha's most stubborn hot-headed would understand such a thing. Now and then Sasuke could be seen sneaking glances at his best and only friend, giving him some of his very rare smiles. You see, though it took them a while to warm up to each other, in the end, they ended up being very close friends, sharing similar experiences and both growing up in a home without having felt the love of a mother or a father. At first, they couldn't stand the other one, but as time passed and they learned more about each other they grew fond of one another and now they were more or less inseparable. Now in Sasuke's case, he grew fond of Naruto in a slightly different way, he was so used to the blond's company, that he couldn't even imagine a day without the idiot. He couldn't quite place a finger on what it was, but he was certain it wasn't ordinary friendship.

Just as Naruto's rant came to an end and -having ignored more or less everything Sasuke had said-, wanted to ask the raven about his opinion, he saw his best friend smiling at him and in response, he flashed him a big toothy grin. Naruto's trademark. Looking at each other they burst into fits of laughter, in Sasuke's case more of some shy chuckling. "Oh, look, Sas!", the blond yelled, pointing to the sky, where a shooting star was making its way across the galaxy. "It's a shooting star, Sas! You've gotta wish for something!" And with that Naruto shut his eyes, Sasuke following his example.

 _Please, never let this feeling disappear!_ Sasuke wished.

 _Make these moments between us last longer!_ Naruto pleased.

When they were done, their eyes met and they gave each other a warm smile.

"You know Sas", the older boy started, "I'm really glad we ended up being such close friends, I don't think I would survive without you anymore."

The raven could feel his heart thumping in his chest at a faster rate than he was used to. What was happening with him? Usually, he was so composed and pristine, but every time Naruto talked to him this way, his palms would start sweating and he had the feeling as though he had little insects crawling all over his skin. Was this how Shino always felt? After that thought came across his mind, he made a mental note to ask the Aburame boy someday.

"Of course you wouldn't survive without me anymore, you're a dobe, what do you expect?", Sasuke said joking. For that Naruto gave him a playful shove and for a while they were shoving each other back and forth, a happy gleam in both their eyes.

"No, but seriously, I just wanted to thank you for always being there for me, you are my one true friend, I never want to lose you.", the blond stated.

"Yeah, I think we'd both be screwed without each other. Can't imagine having to deal with all those annoying girls, without my back up by my side.", Sasuke agreed. Naruto laughed at that, the girls at their school truly could be terrifying!

"I'm glad I mean so much to you then, I am but a humble protector for my dear ladykiller!", the Uzumaki mocked, pretending to be a courageous knight, slightly bowing to Sasuke.

"Oh shut up, you", the last Uchiha chuckled. "You know exactly what I mean! I don't think I'd last a single day without you anymore, not in this bland and boring place."

Seemingly pleased, the blond threw an arm around his friend's neck.

"Oh, man, if you weren't a guy, but a chick, I'd totally consider dating you!", he exclaimed and grinned sheepishly.

 _PANG!_

At that Sasuke felt something inside him break. No, scratch that, it shattered. Suddenly he didn't feel like sitting here anymore, yet he didn't have a clue as to why. All Naruto had said, was that...

 _PANG_

No, it hurt too much to even reminisce those words. But why? Why would such a thing hurt? He felt like going home, lying in bed and as funny as it sounds, cry.

"So what you're saying is, if I looked a certain way, different to how I look now, more feminine perhaps, you'd date me?", the raven asked, trying to conceal all traits of bitterness with disbelief.

"Wow, you can make me sound like a real douche, ya know? Don't get your panties in a twist, it was just a joke. A funny way of giving a compliment! You should be honoured!"Naruto defended himself.

"So is there someone you want to date?", Sasuke couldn't help but ask. For some reason, he didn't quite want to drop the subject. He wanted...he needed to know.

"Well...there's Sakura?",the smaller boy suggested though it sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Come on, you and I both know that those aren't real feelings, you could never go out with her for more than a week. Especially since she tends to enjoy beating you up, as soon as you make the slightest mistake. No, seriously, anyone in the whole village, or maybe even someone outside the village. Anyone."Sasuke helped, trying to emphasise, that anyone could be considered, even...maybe...

"Well, I don't know, Sas, what about you? Any girl out there catch your eye? You could have them, I'm sure, you can always have everything." Naruto asked, not actually believing that Sasuke fancied anyone. He had never shown interest in a girl before, he thought of most of them as nuisances.

"Well, now that you mention it, there might actually be someone...", the raven responded.

With eyes as big as plates, Naruto stared at his friend. Did he just actually admit to liking someone? That was extremely hard to believe, for some reason. Naruto simply couldn't picture the other boy with a girl, no matter how hard he tried. Also, it made him feel slightly sick, thinking of Sasuke being all lovey-dovey with some girl.

"Then who is it? You can't just drop a bomb like that and then say nothing!", Naruto cried.

"What? You never said anything about saying who it is, and besides, how do I know you won't go spouting it about, making sure everyone knows of it?"

"Because you can trust me, duh! And it's like some unwritten rule, that your best friend has to know who you fancy! Come on, pleeease tell me, I'll even buy you some ramen, no matter how expensive it is now!" the blond whined.

"Idiot, you need that money yourself, don't go around making those kinds of reckless promises. But fine, I'll give you three hints and if you guess who it is...well, congrats. But if you don't figure it out, you'll never know. Deal?", came the suggestion from Sasuke. Of course, Naruto was more than willing to accept that challenge and waited anxiously for the first clue. Sasuke thought if he should really just go for it and give him the hints, without knowing for sure what he was feeling, but then decided to just do it. It wasn't like Naruto was the brightest tool in the shed, anyway, he probably wouldn't guess if his life depended on it.

"Okay, so the first hint is...they're a blond."

Naruto instantly started mentally going through a list of all blondes he knew, when he noticed something weird.

"They? No way, Sas are you saying it could be a girl or a guy?! You really don't want to make it easy for me, do you?"

Sasuke only nodded, chuckling lightly, also pleased to be proven right on what he had estimated: Naruto would never find out who he meant!

"Okay, I'm just gonna go for it, whatever! Is it...Ino?", the blond tried, clearly remembering how the girl used to fawn all over the last Uchiha.

"Nope, if it was, don't you think I'd have acted upon it earlier?" the Uchiha deadpanned.

"Damn you're right. What about Temari?" Temari seemed a nice enough girl, quite tough and vicious, but she could be friendly once you get to meet her.

Again, Sasuke shook his head. "Nope, not Temari. And if it were I wouldn't have the slightest chance, I'm pretty sure she's head over heels in love with Shika."

Frustrated, Naruto let out a breath. This was exhausting already!

"Okay, then, give me another hint!", he demanded stubbornly.

"They're really hot-headed. Like unbelievably hot-headed."This time the raven actually thought his friend might guess who it was, after all, Naruto was known for being hot-headed.

"Oh my God, I think I know. Sasuke...I...I really don't know what to say. I...I'm not sure what to think about this."

The taller boy was certain now. Naruto had figured him out and by the sound of things, he was not pleased.

"Naruto, I know this might be weird for you, but I only recently discovered my feelings. It's just as awkward for me, but please don't stop being my friend for this..." he pleaded, seriously concerned about their friendship. He didn't want to lose Naruto because of something like this.

"Oh wow, Sas, relax, even though Samui isn't exactly what I thought your type would be-"

"Wait you think it's Samui?? Like that weird busty girl from Kumogakure? For fuck's sake Naruto, I couldn't stand her back then and there's no freaking way I like her now!", Sasuke quickly said before Naruto could inflict any more damage to his head.

"It's not her?", the blond ninja asked carefully.

"Gods no, she's worse than Temari! I don't want to date a brute! I'll give you another hint, maybe your dumb arse brain still works and you'll figure it out now."

The Uzumaki nodded, still slightly embarrassed about his mistake. He had been so sure!

"Okay, here goes nothing. He is totally the most stubborn guy I've met and at times I do wonder if he has a brain at all. He get's upset really easy and he is very emotional at times. Do..do you know it now?" Sasuke's voice was trembling by now. It could only be Naruto and he knew it for sure. Even the most oblivious of all idiots could figure this one out. One had to be the dumbest person in the word to not know it now.

Said idiot's expressions changed rapidly first from determined to confused and finally, he looked utterly shocked.

"Sasuke..." he whispered with what had to be the saddest expression the Uchiha had ever seen. Closing his eyes tightly, the raven looked away, not being able to deal with the rejection that Naruto was more than likely to give him any minute.

"Oh shit, Sas, I'm so sorry, I had no idea. You..you must have hurt so much! Scratch that, you're probably still hurting! I...I don't know how you deal with it! It must have been so awful to have to kill the one you love most! I don't want to think of what kind of pain you had to endure that day!" In truth, Naruto was pretty sure he was feeling something similar at the moment. Knowing that, even though Sasuke's beloved was no longer alive, yet the Uchiha still kept loyal to him was amazing, but agonisingly heartbreaking. It hurt, to think that there had been someone so special in his friend's life, and it not being him, felt like having his chest being torn open and being stabbed in the heart over and over again. Why did he feel this way? Naruto was clueless.

"Naru..." Sasuke began, already having a good idea who the blond was thinking of now "He is not dead. I know for a fact he is alive, I see him every day. Damn, how thick are you? Listen, I'm out of clues now, but there is something that might be able to help your dumb arse brain to figure it out.."

Naruto was beyond confusion by now and all he could do was give the raven a questioning slant, waiting for him to elaborate. So it was a given, that he was surprised to feel Sasuke's hand gently brush his cheek and having his thumb softly stroke his jawline.

"Sas, what are you..." the blond wanted to ask, but couldn't quite bring himself to finish the question, weirdly. It felt surprisingly pleasant and Naruto found himself slightly leaning into the raven's touch.

"Don't say anything, dobe, just be quiet for a second. If you don't like it, you can always tell me, but I'm sure you'd know what to do in that case." the pale man breathed and Naruto was sure he saw something flash up in his friend's eyes, but before he could understand what it was, Sasuke's face moved in on him and the last thing Naruto grasped was how a somewhat cold hand snuck its way around his neck and smoothly pulled him towards the now nervous looking Uchiha.

Then their lips met and it felt like everything he never felt.

Butterflies were fluttering around in his stomach and it was suddenly feeling much warmer, but also slightly cold.

Sasuke was gently moving his lips against Naruto's and before the smaller boy quite understood what was happening to him, he had his arms wrapped around the other's waist, holding onto the raven's shirt tightly, not willing to let go, no matter what.

Sasuke felt this and he smiled a genuine smile into the kiss. Finally, after what felt like days of experiencing the unique taste of the other, they pulled apart, both blushing and breathing heavily with soft expressions on their faces.

"For the record, it isn't Deidara, you dork." the Sharingan user whispered huskily, a smug smirk now sneaking its way on his lips.

"I should hope not, teme!" And with that Naruto smashed their mouths together again, thoroughly kissing the other with all he had, quietly moaning as Sasuke slowly pushed his tongue into the blonde's cavern. Both young men felt pure bliss, and instantly began playing with each other's hot muscle, giving their best not to moan too loud, they were outside after all.

That night they spent many more kisses and smooches until the first rays of sun broke through the clouds and the young ninjas decided to take their make out sessions somewhere else before someone saw them. Both of them started the day far better than they had imagined and when Naruto found himself cradled in Sasuke's arms, both of them wearing nothing but their underwear, he was certain that he would not let this one go, no matter how much they pissed each other off at times.

Both of them had found true happiness.

 **AN:**

 **So yeah I hope, you enjoyed it, and since it was my first story of Sasunaru and my first English written one, I'd be grateful if you could review and tell me if it was okay, or if there's anything you think I can still work on. Thank you for reading 3**


End file.
